DreamLess Night
by Akira Mikurenai
Summary: [the Gazette] Récit d'une longue nuit. Comment fait il pour supporter qu'il le trompe tout les soir? il n'y peut rien...il l'aime... [ajout de la suite ]
1. DreamLess Night

**Auteur :** Akira a.ka Onigiri -  
**Titre :** DreamLess Night  
**Groupe :** The Gazette  
**Genre:** oula…triste je dirais… et song fic aussi  
**Disclaimeur :** DLN et Les gazette s'appartiennent entre eux mais ils ne sont pas à moi --'  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Chui vraiment accro à cette chanson pis en voyant la traduction j'ai eu envie d'écrire une fic dessus, voila ce que ça donne. Désolé c'est cours mais ya des chance que il y est une suite . Bonne lecture o

**DreamLess Night **

Allongé sur son lit, il regarde les aiguilles avancées lentement sur le cadran de son horloge. Il l'aimait bien cette horloge avant, souvenir conservé de la sortie de NIL. Elle n'est pas vraiment ancienne, mais pas vraiment neuve non plus…elle est hors du temps. Un peu comme lui a cet instant préçis. Il est tourné vers la porte de sa chambre et la regarde. Elle elle est posée sur une étagére, dans le salon. Il l'a mise à cet endroit préçis pour qu'on puisse la voir de n'importe quel endroit de l'appartement.

Elle lui rapelait tant de chose…c'est cuirieux comme les objet accumulent les souvenirs…

Allongé sur son lit il ne bouge pas. Il pourrait être mort on ne s'en paercevrait même pas. Il reste immobile mais pourtant attentif. Il l'attend, il a l'impression de toujours l'attendre. Mais l'autre ne vient pas…il ne reviendra pas avant que la petite aiguille ait atteint cet endroit préçis…quelques part entre le 3 et le 4…

Combien de fois s'était il retenu de se lever et d'avancer lui-même les aiguille, dans l'espoir que le temps s'accélére.Pas une seule larme ne coulent sur ses joues alors qu'il le sait…il sait ce que l'autre fait en ce moment même. Il bouge, danse sur cette piste sur laquelle ils ont été si souvent ensemble. Il sait qu'il n'est pas seul, il sait que ils sont avec lui, contre lui. Il sait aussi que l'autre aime ça c'est pour ça qu'il recommence chaque soir. Il le sait et il l'accepte…Il sait aussi que lorsqu'il rentrerait, il s'excuserait pour les probables larmes qu'il lui aurait fait versées. Il sait que ses lévres seraient douce et que sa peau contre la sienne le ferait frissoné.

_Hajime kara wakatteta dakara kanashiku wa nai  
sukoshizutsu sukoshizutsu kazu wo kazoeru mitai ne_

Il savait qu'il était comme ça, c'était son temparement, son caractére. Mais quelque part au fond de lui il avais espéré qu'il changerait à son contact.  
Malgré tout il accetait qu'il agisse ainsi, il savait qu'il reviendrait toujours vers lui. Ils avaient trop besoin de la présence de l'autre pour se sentir entier. Ils étaient un seul être divisé en deux corps. Des âmes sœurs en quelques sorte, mais leur lien lui semblait encore plus profond, incomprehensible pour d'autre qu'eux…Ils s'aimaient et se haissaient à la fois. Ils se dévoraient l'un l'autres, se détruisait, mais ils avaient besoin de ça pour vivre…

_Kusaki no kareru iro ga boyake kisetsu no owari ga wakaranai_

Il décrocha son regard de la pendule dont l'aiguille restait ferment pointé vers le 1.  
Chaque soir il se demandait si il perdrait patience un jour. Il redoutait ce jour et ceux qui le suivrait. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, il n'y survivrait pas.Il ferme les yeux un instant, mais le sommeil ne viens pas, il n'était jamais venu jusqu'ici. Il était trop inquiet pour lui pour dormir.Il se leve brusquement et avance droit devant la pendules. Il ten la main et finalement arréte son mouvement. Un sourir triste étire ses lèvres et une larme coule sur sa joue. Il l'essuie d'un geste sec et va vers la cuisine. Revenant dans le salon avec un grand verre d'eau, il laisse son regard se promené, tout en evitant de regarder la pendule qui semble le nargué.Il cherche le moindre signe de ce qui était l'autre. Un vétement, un CD qui traine, une photo sur une étagére… une simple trace de vie laisser dans cet appartement…une empreinte indélébile…

_Ashiato wo nazoru hi wa ashiato wo kiku hi wo yondeiru wa _

Se retenir de pleurer, toujours. Ne pas laisser aparaitre cette pein qui lui enssairait le cœur. Avant, il espérait que l'autre lui propose de sortir avec lui mais jamais rien ne venait. Il terminait de manger en silence puis il partait sans dire un mot. Seule la porte se refermant séchement derniére lui lui indiquait qu'il était sortit…encore.  
Maitenant, il voulait juste que l'autre rentre…qu'il ne le laisse pas seul…

La masquarade continue toujours, elle s'étire jour après jour…

_Nozomi mo shinai watashi ni ashita wa kaerarenai mono_

Son regard se pose sur une une fleur. Il lui a offerte quelques jour avant, pour leur anniversaire. Une rose si sombre qu'elle en semblerait noire…  
Noire comme la nuit qui l'engloutit, comme le gouffre dans lequel il sombre lorsqu'il est parti…Il l'avais laisse mourir dans son vase remplit d'eau. Il avais laisser fané la fleur des amoureux…était ce un signe? Non il refusait de croire que ce pouvait en être un….juste une coincidence…

Beaucoup trop sombre…Beacoup trop…morte.

_Kusaki ga kareru oto wo tadori kisetsu no owari wo kanjiru  
hana ga irodzuki sakihokoru goro watashi ni wa nani ga nokoru no_

Il prend la fleur et la serre entre ses doigts se blessant légérement avec les épines. Il regarde la fine goutelette de sang se former la ou la pointe a transpérçé la chaire.  
Il reste indiférent à cette douleur tellement minime par rapport à celle de son cœur.  
Il la jéte sans qu'aucun regret ne viennent lui rapelé d'où il tenit cette fleur. Il sait qu'il l'a regrettera lorsque le jour se sera levé et qu'il ne verra pas sa tendre couleur de sang s'épanoiuir dans un mince rayon de soleil sur la table.Il retourne dans le salon une nouvelle fois. Ses soirées ne sont faite que de ces aller retours incessant. Il se sent comme un lion en cage. Un lion aprivoisé, incapable de se retourner contre son maitre…Il s'assoit dans le canapé et son regard se perd par la fenétre. Dehors aucune étoile ne brille, caché par la couche de pollution qui plane au dessus de la ville. Seule la lune arrive à faire parvenir ses minces rayons jusqu'à la terre…

_Tsuki ga KAATEN wo tojiru demo taiyou ga watashi wo terasu no   
hajime kara wakatteta dakara kanashiku wa nai_

Doucement le temps passe. Il sens ses yeux se fermé, il ne veut pas dormir mais le sommeil est plus fort. Il sent ses paupiéres devenir lourdes, et le silence se fait plus profond encore…et puis tout devient noir.

_Me ga same yoru ga owaranakute mo soko ni kagayaku hoshi ga nakute mo  
machi wo irodoru akaritachi ga subete kiete mo... _

Il rêve. C'est un songe merveilleux ou il n'est pas seul tout les soir. Un fantasme qu'il espére chaque nuit ne plus faire mais qui reviens sens cesse. Fantome envoutant de ses joies passées, du temps où ils s'aimaient d'un amour jeune et veritable.  
Le temps révolu où ils étaient inséparables…  
Le temps fait fané les sentiments, même les plus fort. Il désagrégent les relation. Il érode les cœurs…Il le voit dans ce rêve, il le voit et il l'aime. Toujours plus fort, toujours plus pur.  
Il grandit et l'angloutit.L'autre est rayonnant dans ce rêve, il lui murmure des mots qu'il ne lui a plus dt depuis bien longtemps, même durant ces longues fins de nuits qu'ils passaient enlacés une fois qu'il était rentré.Il voudrait rester dans ce rêve ou leurs lèvres se répondent. Il voudrait s'endormir et ne pas se reveillé, resté enfermé dans ce cocon soyeux créer par son subconscient et dans lequel il est heureux.Il ne sait que trop bien qu'il devrait faire cesser cette masquarade. Mais il ne peu pas. Il préfére souffrir en silence avec lui plutôt que de le quitter. Peutt être qu'un jour il craquera mais sûrement pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant il savoure ce qui lui reste…même si ce n'est pas grand-chose.

_Mamoru beki hito no yorokobu kao mo ai shita hito no saigo mo   
Juupun na hodo mitekureta kara mou ii no_

Il ouvre les yeux, il a entendu le bruit de la clef dans la serrure. Il se tourne vers la porte et le voit s'approché doucement du canapé ou il est assis. Il se penche et l'embrasse…ses lèvres sont douces…  
La main de l'autre se perd quelques part entre la peau et le tissus qui la recouvre…il frissonne…  
Une légére larme coule, invisible sur sa joue.

Manége inchangé, chaque soir recommencé…

_Song of the sheep in dark long night_


	2. Ritournelle Iversée

**Auteur :** Akira  
**Titre :** Ritournelle inversée  
**Groupe :** The Gazette  
**Pairing **: Bon c'est sensé être un Ruki/Uruha (comme dans DreamLess Night XD) mais encore une fois on le sait pas vraiment --"  
**Genre:** oula…triste je dirais… et song fic aussi  
**Disclaimeur :** Chizuru appartient aux gazette et ils s'appartiennent eux même…  
**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Oh putain vous imaginez pas comment elle est chiante Chizuru il m'a fallut la journée pour tenter de la traduire et finalement abandonner ! (Merci Ru-chan d'ailleurs pour la traduction même si elle n'est pas super XD). Ceci dit elle est la suite de DreamLess Night. Elle commence le lendemain de la soirée raconté dans DreamlLess Night.  
Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues

**Ritournelle Inversée**

Allongé sur son lit il fixe la pendule posée sur cette étagère dans le salon. Il l'a déteste cette horloge… elle est comme le symbole de l'éternelle recommencement de leur vie…jour après jour, toujours le même manége.  
Les mêmes actions, dans le même ordre. Toujours les mêmes…comme les heures qui défilent lentement sous ses aiguilles en fer forgées…  
Toujours les mêmes, inlassablement…  
Il se lève lentement, s'avance vers le salon. Il sait qu'il est dans la salle de bain, il ne va pas tarder a en sortir…il l'a laisser dormir, comme chaque matin.  
Il sent l'odeur du café chaud, il va pour aller en cherché une tasse quand un morceau de papier attire sont attention. Il est posé, replié sur la table basse. Il hésite. Doit il le prendre oui non?  
Il regarde, l'écriture sur l'une des faces repliées lui indique que c'est lui qui l'a écrit…les fines lignes forment un kanji…celui de son nom.  
Elle est pour lui, il en est maitenant sur. Il la prend, la déplie. Le tout avec une infinie lenteur. Il regarde.

_Anata no tegami ni ha yomanai ji dake  
Atte sono kuchi kara kikasete hoshii_

Il ne comprend pas. Il repose la feuille doucement. En fait il ne veut pas comprendre de cette manière. Son regard se perd par la fenêtre du balcon. A l'extérieure le temps est clair, le ciel est bleu…un temps pour les amoureux…  
Un soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Le blanc cotonneux des quelques nuages qui se promènent le fait devenir nostalgique. Il se rappelle un temps ou ils étaient heureux ensemble. Non pas qu'il ne le soient plus, mais rien n'est plus pareil.

_Narenai shiro ha nigate toiki sae hibiku  
Sora no iro sae shiretara sukuwareru no ni_

La porte de la salle de bain c'est ouvert, laissant apparaître son corps en partie dénudé. Il retient sa respiration.  
Il lui fait toujours le même effet, c'est donc bien la preuve que les sentiments ne sont pas morts?  
Le regard qu'il lui lance est tellement doux, pourrait on vraiment croire qu'il le trompe tous les soirs? Lui-même ne sait pas pourquoi il agit ainsi. Il a l'impression qu'il ne contrôle pas ses propres pulsions. Il ne veut que son bien mais il n'arrive qu'à le rendre malheureux. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'excuse chaque soir.  
Il sait qu'il lui suffirait d'arrêter pour que tout redevienne comme avant…mais il ne peut plus faire marche arrière.

Le manége tourne et ne s'arrête jamais…chaque jour revivre la même chose, jusqu'à mourir de désespoir…

Il n'a même plus la force de faire machine arrière. Lui seul pourrait faire quelque chose mais il semble accepté sans broncher ce qui arrive…peut être par peur de le perdre.

_Umaku dekinu kokyuu mo itsuka wasuretai  
Sou negaeru tsuyosa mo hikarabi sou de_

Après un vague sourire, il se dirige vers la chambre pour s'habiller. Il le suis dans la chambre et entoure sa fine taille de ses bras, lui murmurant doucement des mots compréhensibles par eux seul.Il sait que ces mots le font souffrir, mais eux seul garantissent encore la solidité de ce qui est "eux". Il ne veut pas le perdre, ils sont un seul cœur en deux corps. Il l'a su dés qu'il l'a vu. Il est son double, son jumeau…la partie de lui-même qu'il avait perdu…Il le sent frissonné entre ses bras. Il sait que, même si il souffre, il ne l'abandonnera pas. Il se retourne…un baiser les lient. La serviette glisse lentement de ses hanches…

Eternelle ritournelle, des draps sur un lit. Des corps tendu, vers le paradis…

_utsubuse no asu? utaeba toge wo tsutau suimin  
Karada ni karamaserareta Restraint_

Allongé sur le lit, il le regarde dormir. Encore un nouveau jour à se faire souffrir… Il s'en veut tellement de tout ce qu'il lui fait subir… Ses doigts caressent lentement son visage. Passant sur ses lèvres meurtris par trop de baisers échangées. Sa peau encore marqué par leur union. Et aux coins de ses yeux, quelques restes de larmes séchés…

_Even the mind seems to sleep_

Il ferme les yeux, il n'en peut plus de le voir ainsi. Il laisse la douce fatigue l'envahir, l'engloutir dans son cocon de chaleur…  
Doucement il rêve. Il rêve qu'il a enfin arrêté de le faire pleurer. Il rêve qu'ils sont heureux et que leur vie est belle.Il sait que tout n'est qu'imagination et ses larmes coulent dans son sommeil. Ce qu'ils ont perdu au fil du temps pourrait il revenir?  
Quelque part il a envie d'y croire.  
Il sent des bras qui se resserrent autour de lui. Une douce sensation dans son cou, un doigt qui lui caresse la joue…

_Hoo ni fureta netsu ha totemo natsukashiku yasashii  
Mourou no hazama de mita kage danshoku no yume_

Il ouvre les yeux et le voit qui le regarde. Un pâle sourire qui lui est adressé sur ses lèvres. Elles se joignent, se séparent, se retrouvent…  
Toujours le même manéges inlassablement…cela pourrait il changé?  
Il ne veut pas le perdre, il l'a décidé à l'instant même ou il l'a eut pour la première fois. Il lui appartient il fait parti de lui.  
Il le regarde, leurs regards se croisent…ils se noient dedans.

_Anata ni utsuru watashi no me ga  
Anata wo miushinau hi ga kite mo_

Ils se perdent dans les lacs que forment leurs regards. Ils s'y noient, s'y enferment.  
Un nouveau baiser… chaque regard est une caresse brûlante sur leurs peaux fraîches, ils aiment se sentir aimés par l'autre. Une nouvelle fois ils se relient, se prouvant combien ils s'aiment, mais à quel prix?

Chaque soir la même ritournelle, pour toujours le manége tourne. S'arrêtera t'il un jour?

Ils se réveillent une nouvelle fois, le soleil passant entre les immeubles illumine leur chambre. Ses cheveux dorés rayonnent comme mille et un morceau de l'astre du jour.

_Kono me ni yakitsuitekurete iru  
Kimore hi no hibi to anata ha  
Tsurete ikanai de_

Une fine caresse sur une joue. Des mots encore une fois murmurés comme une promesse.Mêmes si ils savent qu'ils sont écornés…  
Ils ont peur que ces mots soient écrit sur des papiers froissés à force d'être plié…tellement abîmé qu'un jour on ne pourra plus déchiffré ce qui était marqué dessus.  
Une nouvelle caresse, un frisson remontant le long de l'échine. Des baisers échangés, les mots sont à présent inutiles…Ils ont la sensation de ne se comprendre que lorsque qu'ils font l'amour.  
Quelques larmes se mélanges à l'instant fatal, leurs cris se perdent dans le silence de l'appartement. Deux noms ont été prononcés. Ils les ont parfaitement compris.  
Peut être que tout n'est pas perdu?

Le silence se fait, les respirations se calmes Et l'obscurité les engloutit pour une nouvelle nuit…

_Nijimu shiro ga yureru  
Kotoba mo wasure sou  
Namida ha nagarete doko he iku no  
Watashi no namae wo yonde  
Kudakeru kurai idaite  
Kore ijouushinau no ha kowai_

Les sons se font plus précis, il se réveille doucement. Il sent ses bras autour de sa taille.Il ne comprend pas, ce n'est pas ordinaire.  
Il savoure ce contact dont il n'a plus l'habitude. Depuis combien de temps ne sont ils pas restés tout simplement enlacés de cette manière à faire la grasse matinée? Bien trop lontemps…  
Sa tête posée contre sa poitrine entend les tranquilles battements de son cœur. Sa respiration est calme, apaisante. Il se sent bien…  
Il entend des mots s'épanouirent dans le silence de la chambre, Il se rassemblent et forment une mélodie douce et agréable… Il chante une chanson, une chanson pour guérir leur cœur fracturé…Une douce pommade pour les soigner…

Le manége ralentit… va t-il repartir?

_Anata ha doko de watashi no koto utatte iru no  
Mimi wo sumashite mo hibiku no ha fuantei na kodou  
Even the mind seems to sleep_

Ils ont peur que cela ne soit qu'un rêve et pourtant ils veulent y croire. Leur étreinte se resserre.  
Ils sont hors du temps…  
La pendule sur l'étagère du salon c'est arrêté. Le temps est figé en cet instant de bonheur qu'ils n'ont plus vécu depuis tellement longtemps. Ils ne veulent pas voir la fin de cette matinée.  
Ils ne veulent pas se faire de promesses, ils ont trop peur qu'elles finissent par être oubliés… Ils ont trop peur que cela ne signe leur fin.

_Hoo ni nokotteta hazu no netsu ga omoidasenai  
Mourou no hazama de mita no ha kanshoku no genjitsu_

Il se colle un peu plus contre son corps, il ne veut pas que la sensation de leur peaux l'une contre l'autre s'estompe. Elle lui a tellement manqué…  
Leurs étreintes n'étaient plus qu'un moyen de se faire pardonner leurs erreurs. Il a la sensation d'avoir retrouvé ce qu'il avait perdu. La flamme c'est rallumé.

Le Manége s'arrête…

_Senba no totemo chiisana  
Anata no negai ni yorisotte_

Ils se regardent et se sourient. La chanson s'arrête. Un baiser échangé.  
Il veut dire quelque chose, mais un doigt sur ses lèvres l'en empêche. Les mots sont trop fragiles pour être utilisés. Ils s'abîment trop facilement….  
Reposant sa tête contre le torse de l'autre, il pousse un soupir de bien être. Cela lui a manqué, il se sent maintenant revivre.

_Le mo kaesezu ni tada  
Toiki wo kazoeteita kioku no saigo ni ..._

Le manége c'est arrêté, mais peut être repartira t'il un jour.  
Les mots voyagent, partent, reviennent, en une éternelle ritournelle.

Une voix se fait entendre, un son doux à son oreille, des mots murmurés tant de fois qu'il les connaît par cœur. Susurrés chaque matin, pour leur redonné de la fraîcheur. Arrosés comme une plante pour qu'ils continuent de s'épanouir…

Ils sont deux personnes qui se réhabituent à n'en être plus qu'une…

_Anata no koe ga kikoete  
Subete wo nakushita asa  
Hitotsu ni narenu futari?_

Owari


End file.
